


I'm into you

by Black_Bird_Singing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Knotting, M/M, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Bird_Singing/pseuds/Black_Bird_Singing





	I'm into you

They just had finished the concert in Tokyo and they were out of the hotel taking pictures and signing autographs, in Asia is very common to receive a lot of presents from the fans, like candy, stuffed animals, balloons, homemade gifts. So when a girl gave Harry a red candy he really wasn't surprised it all it look a little like medicine because of the packaging they came in a large tube with some lyrics in Japanese, he thanked her in Japanese and with that they entered the luxurious hotel.  
They were really grateful that the people in Asia always seemed far more polite and with clear boundaries of their personas.  
They went to the front desk asked for their card and went upstairs.  
Zayn, Liam and Niall had their own rooms but Harry and Louis were sharing like always. They all showered, well Lou and Harry showered and had sex in the bathtub. When they finished they all went to Niall's room and play video games, chat, joke around and they had a fancy nice dinner in sweatpants, Zayn was the first to excuse himself to sleep, then Harry, Louis. But Niall and Liam decided to stay together watching the game.

When Harry first entered their room he took all of his clothes called his mom and eat some of the red candy, washed his mouth and drifted off quickly falling asleep, he didn't even notice when Louis entered and pulled him underneath him.  
“My little spoon”  
Once he noticed that Harry was naked.  
“My little naked spoon” said with a giggle and kissed his temple and the corner of his mouth.

It was 3 am when Harry woke up feeling itchy, sweaty and needy. The light of the streets illuminating the entire room, «Tokyo definitely never sleeps« he thought, the itchiness got worst he felt so aroused, then make the worst mistake ha had ever made, he turned toward Louis sleeping with his back at him and realizes that half of his bum was showing temptingly, codding his painful erection against his stomach.  
He climbed out of bed with weak knees and turned on the air conditioner but the itch didn't stop, he stared caressing the skin of Louis lifting his shirt, it felt soft and warm making Harry's dick twitch with excitement, in the last few weeks he had been the bottom, but now he wanted to wreck Louis arse until he couldn't walk straight for a whole week, he pulled himself closed to the little one and stared rubbing his cock in his back, he felt hot all over, he pushed down the sweats living the older boy exposed, he caressed him all over and put his angry red cock between his ass cheeks gaining some friction he digged his nails in Louis's hips and stared moving erratically with so much force, causing Louis to wake up very confused.  
“Babe is that you?....“ it felt weird having Harry grinning at him like that so when he turned around to assured that it was Harry and no some psycho he turned around again.  
“Babe stop I wanna sleep, c'mon, tomorrow I'll ride you ok now let's go back to sleep ...“  
“...Love?... Love your dick is oddly hot“  
But Harry didn't respond, he just kept rubbing at him without making any sound, he was so aroused he couldn't even emit any sound but his breathing was making Louis preoccupied.  
“ Harry? .. Are you asleep love?“ He looked at Harry and he had his eyes slightly open and teary.  
“Babe wake up”  
“ I'm.... U uggh .... Mm awake” he whispered he didn't blinked and he could've barely talk.  
“Babe what's going on?“  
“Don't... Uggh... Now” he was scratching his hips living deep cat marks with a little bit of blood coming out of them.  
“Maybe I should get the lube”  
“NO!“ He yelled in a chucked voice “Don't.. live me Lou... Not like.... Uuugg...this”  
“Babe we need lube so you can fuck me” Louis said which only cause Harry to move faster.  
“Yeah...I..wanna...uggh... Fuck you...Please”.  
“Let me get up. C'mon love” Louis stared getting away from to get the bottle of lube from the suitcase, which caused Harry to stared rubbing against the sheets and making desperate moans,  
Louis turned around from the suitcase and stared In shock at harry who was now growling sounding like a beast hungry for Louis.  
“LOU! GET THE .... FUCK IN HERE....UHHHHHH.... FUCK .... I NEED YOU”  
Louis came closer and climbed into bed  
“OPEN YOURSELF UP.... CMON... I NEED YOU!!“  
Louis felt his dick twitched so he opened the lube and stared massaging his hole, slipping one finger in, he could hear Harry growled besides him, the younger boy reached for the bottle of lube and poured some into the pillow folding it against his dick and stared rubbing in and out of the pillow.  
“LOUIS!!!“  
Louis introduced another finger pumping a little faster every time than he introduced a third one and began massaging the bundle of nerves.  
“Oh fuck!“  
“LOU...uuuuuhhhhhhh......Lou”  
“I'm ready babe, c'mon”  
Harry manhandled Louis living him in top of the lubed pillow and without any warning he started pumping in and out of Louis.  
Louis couldn't cached his breath, he felt like a fire hot sword was penetrating him non stop.  
Harry was moving like a mad man, Louis could feel the scratches burning all over his back, arms, shoulders and shoulder blades. Harry pulled himself over covering him with his torso, causing to hit his prostat over and over again, he felt the tugging at his lower stomach he was at the verge of coming his dick was moving against the lubed pillow, he blacked out feeling waves of pleasure and feeling his extremities go limped.  
Harry had came at least ten times but he couldn't stop even when he felt sensitive, after 40 minutes Louis had come three times, he felt sticky and sweaty, he was sored and tired, they were in the missionary position, even though it was the best sex he ever had it was like a marathon, but the back oh Harry was covered all over with scratches.  
“Harry... Stop, fuck my mouth instead” Harry just growled but obeyed and pulled out of him, he started sucking and licking along the length but then he heard Harry whimpering so he looked at him and saw him crying.  
“Babe what's going on?“  
“I can't stop and I'm sensitive and your tired and and.... I just..“ Louis kissed the inside of his thighs and caressed his legs while Harry still was pumping into his hand.  
“Babe it's ok, calm down, tell me what did you ate?”  
“Exactly what you ate”  
“Maybe a mosquito bite you or a spider”  
“Lou i-i think I'm gonna cum” he whimpered and moan with tears streaming down his face, Louis swallowed all up and licked him clean.  
“Are you ok love?“  
“Yeah” said sniffing “and you boobear?“  
“A little sore but I'm good pumpkin, let's go to sleep”  
“Ok”  
They sleep cuddling each other Louis with his body halfway press on Harry and halfway on the mattress.

“Harry! Louis! Wake up!“ Paul said.  
Louis slowly began to open his eyes and instantly felt the sharp pain in his ass and back.  
“Paul!“  
“Wake up guys!“  
“Paul!!!“  
“Louis? Are you ok?“  
“No, I can't move, please send a doctor!“  
“What? Why? What happened?“  
“It's complicated”  
“Well let me in”   
“ I can't stand up”  
“WHAT!“  
Paul was freaking out what I'm the name of God happened that they couldn't even open the door, he was responsible for them on the road he had to take care of every single one of them and now In less than twenty four hours two of them couldn't move.  
“I'll get the front desk man, hold on!“  
“And a doctor!“  
This was serious. When the door opened only Paul, Zayn, Niall, Liam and a very expensive Japanese private doctor were aloud to go in.  
All of them stared shocked, they were sweaty and cover in cum and blood, Louis lay awake while Harry was still sleeping, Louis butt looked red and his hole purple while Harry's dick looked red almost sort of like skinned alive.  
Looking at this the doctor order ice wrapped in a rag.  
“How are you feeling Lou?“ Zayn said while caressing his hair.  
“What happened?“ Liam asked in a worried tone.  
“Shit” that's all Niall could manage to said.  
“Harry woke up at dead of night and he just had this urge of sex” Louis managed to said.  
The doctor looked around, stopping at every part of the room and landing on the red tube with the Japanese lyrics on them, he was reading the description when Harry woke up.  
“Oh oh god my.. Fuck it hurts...ahh.. Fuckfuckfuck”  
“Here” Niall said putting down the ice package over his sensitive member, he looked around the room In confusion and then turned his face to Louis who was watching him and caressing his arm.  
“Boo are you ok?“ Harry asked, but was interrupted by the doctor.  
“How do you get this?“ He asked with a thick accent.  
“The candy? A fan gave them to me”  
“They are not candy, they are pills to boost your sex drive, how many did you took?“ He said with a concerned look on his face  
“I don't know like five?“ He said.  
“What do we have to do?“ Paul asked nervously.  
“I'm gonna give them painkillers, don't move them for two or three days until they heal, consume a lot of liquids but not a lot of food for the little one (Louis) and put a lot of ice on them. Oh and I have to disinfect those scratches”


End file.
